


Bulky Blue Hatchback

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Blurr is Swerve’s type, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have room for other Alt Modes in his Spark.
Relationships: Skids/Swerve
Kudos: 9





	Bulky Blue Hatchback

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 30, 2013 as “Drabble #64 - Skids/Swerve.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on December 14, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“You really like that Blurr guy, don’t you?” Skids asked, arms draped around Swerve’s shoulders as he leaned over the minibot from behind. They were hunched behind the bar, with Skids’ legs on either side of the squatting minibot. Swerve had decided to show off his impressive collection of Blurr prints he had plastered on the underside of the counter. There was everything there from magazine and promotion shots, all the way down to what looked like candid shots from tabloids. All of the same, sleek blue Mech. Skids tilted his head, and said, “He looks popular.”

“He should be,” Swerve said, bumping back into Skids. He adjusted his chin resting on the top of Swerve’s hood, as his tiny companion shifted. Swerve pat Skids arms in time with his voice as he continued to ramble about the other mech. “Blurr’s the best. Fastest racer you’ve ever seen in your life! I had all of his matches recorded, and I can name every win.”

“You kept up with the racing circuits, then?” Skids asked, humming, though the question was dumb. It was obvious Swerve kept up with the races, but Skids’ brain wasn’t up to par. The bar was empty and dark, the main crowds having left a few hours ago. They were alone, and Skids had other things on his mind than Blurr. He kissed the top of Swerve’s helm. “I bet you stayed up late to record them, and made copies for all your friends. I can see you doing that.”

“Loved racing,” Swerve looked up. Skids could see his optics widen behind the blue glass of his visor. He could feel Swerve’s engine pumps pick up from excitement. He squeezed Skids’ arms. “The guys were always so sleek and fast, and they had amazing alt-modes.”

Skids laughed. He poked a picture of Blurr’s alt-mode that was tacked under another picture of the mech with a smirk pretending to be a smile. “I bet you have a thing for race cars, then?”

“You could say that,” Swerve elbowed Skids, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a soft spot for bulky blue hatchbacks.”

“Who you calling ‘bulky’?” Skids asked, grabbing Swerve around his center and squeezing. He pat his hands down the bulkiest part of the white armor. “You’re the chubby one.”

“I’m not chubby! I’m compact!” Swerve said, but the humor in his voice told Skids he wasn’t angry. He twisted around in Skid’s grip, standing up as he went. Sweve put his hands on Skid’s shoulders and tapped his fingers there. The bigger mech was sitting, and Swerve was still only a few inches above his head standing at full height. But it was enough that Swerve could still look down at him. The minibot pouted, “You’re just too big.”

“Maybe,” Skids said. He pressed their noses together and grinned when Swerve twitched from the contact. “But maybe I like that you’re small.”

Swerve poked Skids in the cheek, and tilted his head. “Just like I maybe like that you’re a hatchback?”

“Something like that,” Skids said. He nipped Swerve’s lips. “You like this old hatchback better than Blurr?”

“Not on your life,” Swerve said. He pressed his lips against Swerve’s and smiled into the kiss. “But Blurr’s not here right now, is he?”

“Nope,” Skids said. He mumbled against Swerve’s lips. “He’s not. So why don’t we stop looking at his pictures, and start concentrating on what’s right in front of you?”

“I can work with that.” Swerve kissed him again.


End file.
